


【超蝙】氪星玫瑰

by Chavela



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Dream Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:17:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chavela/pseuds/Chavela
Summary: Batman was trapped by Black Mercy①The sex organ of a plant is the flower, what if Kryptonians were the same?





	【超蝙】氪星玫瑰

**Author's Note:**

> 超蝙同人，老爷人设崩塌😂  
> 深井冰沙雕小短篇，一发完  
> NC-17（Blowjob）  
> 如有撞梗纯属意外

“嗯…”

 

Bruce慵懒地在被窝里翻了个身。

 

有什么东西在他腰上蹭来蹭去。

 

“Clark别动…”他皱起眉头，“再五分钟。”

 

那东西没有停。

 

“艹你！Clark！”被打扰到睡眠的Wayne老板表示很生气。他猛地一下坐起来，掀开被子朝里面躺着的另一个人怒吼道：“你他妈就不能让我安安生生睡一会儿吗？！！”

 

一双委屈的狗狗眼露了出来。

 

“我好难受…Bruce…”那人说，“我已经勃起了半个多小时了…”

 

Bruce觉得他要被气死了。

 

“你他妈就不会自己找个地方撸一管？？！”

 

那人更委屈了。

 

“我试过了，Bruce。”

 

“我自己弄了一下…但是它一点没有要射的意思。”

 

“然后我又试着蹭你…更胀了…唔…”

 

那人一边说着，一边当着他的面隔着睡裤揉搓他胯间的玩意儿，嘴里不时发出难受的呻吟。他胯间那东西也很『争气』地高高顶着帐篷，一点没有要射的样子，好像要当面证明自己的主人并没有说谎。

 

Bruce觉得自己太阳穴的血管正在暴动。

 

他揉了揉眉头，不耐烦地问：“你想怎样？你要怎样才能放过我？”

 

“我觉得…”那个人脸上飞起一片潮红，“我可能得肏进你里面才能…射…”

 

哥谭首富仿佛听到他家的卫星全部爆炸了那样张开了嘴。

 

 

_很好。我的男朋友说他只有肏我一把才能射。_

 

Bruce Wayne认命的跪在他的男朋友——Clark Kent，aka Superman——的两腿之间。

 

他长叹了一口气，伸出手去扯Clark的裤子。

 

_就当是为了我的睡眠…_

 

然后他惊恐地瞪大了眼睛——

 

“那…那…那他妈是什么玩意？！！！！”

 

Bruce对着Lex Luthor那锃亮的光脑门儿发誓 ~~（Luthor：嘿？！）~~ ，他就算看到Alf端着满满一钵毒藤女种的豌豆对他说“少爷，开饭了”，都不会发出比现在还要惊恐的尖叫。

 

Clark看着他的反应，疑惑地看了一眼自己的下体。

 

“怎么了，Bruce？发生什么事了吗？”

 

“你告诉我发生什么事了！”Bruce像《呐喊》②上的人一样捂住自己的头，“你自己难道看不出来吗？！你的 **屌** 他妈的变成了一朵花！一朵、艹他妈的、玫瑰花！！！”

 

Clark奇怪地看着跟自己交往多年的男友：“可它 **一直** 都是这个样子啊，你不是一直都知道吗？Bruce你今天好奇怪…你是不是不舒服？”

 

 _什么叫做“它_ **_一直_ ** _都是这个样子”？？？_

 

 _你当老子以前没看过你的_ **_屌_ ** _吗？！！_

 

“Clark我不管你又在玩什么氪星花样…我现在给你五秒钟，立刻把它给我变回原样！！！”

 

“可我没办法…” _变回原样啊…_

 

氪星人委屈地想。

 

_氪星男性的生殖器从出生到成年，会从一粒种子开始不断发芽长大，最后变成一朵花。我又不会逆生长…怎么变回原样？？？_

 

“五！”

 

_很好你不动是吧？！_

 

“四！”

 

_你装作一副听不懂的样子是吧？！！_

 

“三！”

 

_老子信了你的邪！！！_

 

“二！”

 

“Bruce！等等！我知道了…”

 

_哼！我看你还装…_

 

“我知道了…你厌烦我了，是吗？”

 

Bruce一脸懵逼。

 

_怎么就说到我厌烦你了？？？_

 

“我…我知道我很无趣，不像那些演员模特那样会逗你开心…也没有钱，穷记者一个，养不起你…而且…”小记者整个人迅速蔫了下去，“还是个外星人…我知道…我一切都配不上你…”

 

Bruce露出了白人问号的表情。

 

“你…你不要生气…我这就走！”

 

堪萨斯童子军眼眶一湿，起身就要走人。

 

“等…等等！”Bruce大喝一声。

 

“你没在玩我？”他问。

 

“玩你什么？”Clark惊疑地看着他，“Bruce你要相信我，我对你从来都是一心一意的啊！我对你的爱天地为证日月可鉴…我连跟掉到水里被我救起来的世界小姐合影都没有多看她一眼！你要信我啊…”

 

“停、停！谁跟你说这些了…”Bruce翻了个白眼，“我说你的…那个东西…你没骗我？”

 

Clark一脸不解地问：“这个东西？我怎么用这个骗你？”

 

“行吧。”Bruce点点头，招手示意Clark坐下，然后一脸惊奇地靠过去打量起他腿间那朵花，喃喃道，“奇怪…那是发生了什么？毒藤 ~~（毒藤姐姐：二次cue我给钱了吗？）~~ 给你下了药？记忆篡改？”他低下头嗅了一嗅：“还挺香的…”

 

Clark突然手脚都不知道怎么放了。

 

“B…Bruce…你别靠这么近…我还硬着呢。”

 

Bruce抬头看了他一眼，突然露出一个『淫邪』的笑容：“既然这样…那不如我们来看看，你的 **花** 是怎么 **开** 的？”

 

 

现在的情况就是这样。

 

我们的哥谭之子“啧啧”地舔弄着一支粗壮的玫瑰花茎。

 

Clark双手向后撑在床垫上，合着眼，急促地喘息着。

 

“怎么会有这么粗的玫瑰…Clark…嗯？”

 

“我…我不知道…啊！”

 

Bruce突然轻咬了一口花茎与花瓣之间突出的花萼，满意地得到Clark的一声惊叫。

 

“你说…你是不是最粗的？”Bruce收回舌头，缓缓舔了舔下唇。

 

“如果…我说是呢？”Clark倏地一下直起身子，用天空一般蔚蓝色的眼睛盯着Bruce颜色更加深邃的、钢蓝色的眸子。

 

Bruce愣了一下，然后笑着重新低下头去，一下一下轻吻着茂密的花瓣。

 

“那，唔——当然是要奖励了。”

 

他张开嘴，把整朵玫瑰吃进嘴里，然后摆弄着舌头，灵活地拨开中心蜷在一起的几片细小的花瓣，重重一下舔进了花芯。

 

Clark不受控制地猛地抽动了一下，然后迅速反应过来撑起手臂，抬高下半身，开始前后摇晃着把阴茎往他男朋友湿热的嘴里送去。

 

Bruce越含越深，感受柔软的花瓣一层一层地抚弄过他的口腔内壁，最里面的那层甚至直直顶着他的喉咙深处。

 

他的唾液也有些不受控制地往外流，顺着花茎一路下滑，一滴一滴地聚集在不像寻常玫瑰般尖锐、但仍旧微微突起的花刺上。

 

Clark越撞越凶猛，害得Bruce不得不把手扶在他的两侧鼠蹊，微微用力以防他撞到自己的鼻尖。

 

然后——

 

“咳咳咳…咳…艹你，咳，Clark！要射也不跟我说一声！”

 

Bruce被一股精液直直呛到喉咙里，捂着嘴不住地咳嗽起来。

 

Clark也懵了。

 

_我没想到…我今天射得那么快…_

 

他臊红了脸，赶忙去拍Bruce的背帮他顺气。

 

“对不起对不起…没事儿吧？”

 

“咳，没事…”布鲁斯缓了一会儿，砸了砸嘴，说，“唔，你别说…还挺甜的…”

 

Clark的脸突然一下更红了。

 

“Bruce…”他深情地叫了一声男友的名字。

 

“Bruce！”这回他的声音变成了端庄威严的女声。

 

 

“Bruce！Bruce！”Clark和Diana焦急地拍打着躺在地上不省人事的联盟顾问。他们一接到值夜的Firestorm的警报说Mongul袭击了瞭望塔就立刻赶来了。

 

Firestorm说Mongul放出一只奇怪的生物就跑了。那只奇怪的生物直接附到了当时离它最近的Batman身上，一下子就让他陷入了昏迷，叫也叫不醒。

 

他们试了好些办法才终于将这个像八爪鱼一样吸附在Batman身上的东西给取了下来。现在只希望他们亲爱的（男）朋友、联盟不可或缺的『大脑』能快点醒过来了。

 

“唔…”

 

Bruce迷迷糊糊摆了摆头，终于挣扎着睁开了眼皮。

 

“我这是…怎么了？”

 

“太好了Bruce！你终于醒了！！！”Clark简直要喜极而泣了。

 

“你被Mongul袭击，晕了过去。”Diana看到他醒来，也终于松了一口气，“我们叫了你好久。”

 

“Bruce你可吓坏我了！！！”Clark一把抱住了他。

 

_我去！！！_

 

Bruce一脸惊慌地推开了他。

 

“脱裤子！”

 

“什么？这…不太好吧，Bruce。Diana还在呢…”氪星人一脸娇羞。

 

Diana深吸了一口气，努力保持住一副冷静的样子：“我现在就走！”

 

_我一点都不想知道你们接下来要干嘛！_

 

_呵，男人！_

 

Bruce等Diana走开之后迅速解开Clark的制服瞥了一眼他下面。

 

_呼！还好！_

 

_还好只是个梦！_

 

然后他一把推开『性』致勃勃的氪星人，转身走掉了。

 

Clark： _不是要做吗？怎么走了？？？_

 

* * *

 

画外音：

 

所以老爷你到底为什么梦到这个啊啊啊啊啊？？？！！！😂

**Author's Note:**

> ①Justice League Unlimited Season 1 Episode 2: For the Man Who Has Everything（大超生日那一集）里面那个会缠住人让人陷入完美梦境不想醒来的外星生物  
> ②挪威画家爱德华·蒙克1893年创作的绘画作品


End file.
